Life of a Blye
by epaige.chuckles
Summary: There is more to Kensi Marie Blye than Marty Deeks knows..especially when it comes to her family. Kensi's has a little sister who has decided that she wants to play match maker for her sister and her partner. She's determined to be successful and will stop at nothing to get them together. Even if it means getting Sam and Callen involved. Crappy summary but the story will be better.
1. Chapter 1

**NCIS: Los Angeles**

**A/N: I did have a story called BLYE, Charli but no one really seemed interested in it so I have decided to delete it, which has been done, and start this one in the hope that I am getting more hits. My other story Ellery Grace is still happening but I have just had…temporary writers block but am going to hang out with my little cousins tomorrow so I am thinking I'll get some inspiration from them. Please read and review and let me know what you think of this story.**

**ALSO! This is assuming Blye, K happened but it was just Kensi looking into her dad's murder and her mom didn't appear in the case. ALSO! Kensi never ran and Julia and Donald never split until he was killed. **

**DON'T OWN NCIS: LOS ANGELES OR THE CHARACTORS THAT YOU RECOGNIZE! **

**Life of a Blye**

**Chapter One**

LAPD – NCIS Liaison Marty Deeks walked into the OSP building with a smile on his face. He had spent the weekend surfing with some buddies of his and was refreshed and ready for a new weeks work. He walked in and saw Callen and Sam sitting at their desks respectively, bickering about something that he had no interest getting involved in. Glancing around he noticed that his partner was missing but that her stuff was sitting on her desk.

Deeks dropped his bag at his desk before turning and heading towards the gym where he was pretty sure Kensi was going to be. Deeks walked into the gym and saw Kensi standing at the punching bag giving it a good work out. Something had happened and Kensi was fired up and he was defiantly not going to get in the middle of her work out. If he did, he may have just become her punching bag and really, it was too early in the morning for that.

Kensi could see Deeks standing in the doorway of the gym out of the corner of her eye as she was working out. She knew he wasn't coming any closer out of the fear that he was going to end up the punching bag. Kensi smirked and rolled her eyes. After letting him watch for 5-10 minutes before she stopped and turned to look at him.

"Enjoying the view?" Kensi asked with her eyebrows raised.

"What's got you so riled up?" Deeks asked. Kensi shrugged. This time Deeks raised his eyebrows.

"I'm going to take a shower. Was there something you needed?" Kensi asked. Deeks raised his eyebrows again.

"What some company?" Deeks asked. Kensi rolled her eyes and didn't even bother to answer his question before turning and heading towards the female locker room. Deeks chuckled to himself before turning and heading back to the bullpen. He sat down at his desk and looked at the large stack of paperwork sitting there just waiting for him. He sighed as he picked up the first file and looked over it before sighing and placing it back on the stack.

Standing up Deeks headed towards the coffee machine before pouring himself a cup and heading back towards his desk to tackle the pile of paperwork. Half an hour later he had got through one file and was just about to start the second one when he finally saw Kensi walk back to her desk. She was texting someone on her phone and had a smile on her face. Deeks looked at her carefully studying her face. He couldn't tell a single thing from her facial expressions and sighed. He'd just have to question her later.

Kensi could see that Deeks was carefully watching her as she read through the message she had just been sent. Most people didn't know a lot about her personal history. They knew her father had been murdered but they didn't know about her mother and any other family members. That being said, Kensi was well aware of her mother living in Los Angeles about a twenty minute drive from her own apartment.

Kensi's mom Julia Feldman was a lawyer and an extremely good one at that. She had her own law firm, '_JF and co'_. Julia had been disappointed when Kensi hadn't followed her footsteps in becoming a lawyer but she was also extremely proud when Kensi had joined NCIS and JF and co. worked closely with NCIS and their go to lawyers whenever they needed something.

Kensi was the oldest of three children. She had a brother Lachlan who died when he was 20 because of cancer. If he was still alive he would have been 22 years old. She also had a 16 year old sister Charlotte who preferred to be called Charli. Charli was still alive and lived with her mom. Kensi loved her little sister and never forgot about her little brother. He was an important part of her just like her dad was.

Kensi opened up her laptop and booted it up. She smiled when she saw the background of her laptop. It was a picture that had been taken the same year her brother had died and she loved the picture. It was just her, Lachie and Charli. They were all smiling on the beach and Kensi looked looking at the photo. Although it reminded her that her brother was gone, it also remembered that she was protecting her country for her little sister. To make sure that she had a country where she could live freely and not in constant fear of her life.

Kensi's phone rang and Deeks watched as she answered the phone before standing, grabbing her jacket and headed towards Hetty. Something was up and Deeks was determined to find out what was going on with his partner. He watched as she said something to Hetty before Hetty said something in return and then Kensi turned and walked out of the NCIS OSP building.

**NCIS: Los Angeles**

Kensi walked into the hospital and headed towards the receptionists desk. The receptionist looked up and smiled at Kensi.

"Hi how can I help you?" the receptionist asked.

"My name's Kensi. I got a call about my sister being admitted. Charlotte Blye," Kensi said. She thought that she should probably be more worried about her sister but seeing as Charli had been diagnosed as a type 1 diabetic when she was 9; it wasn't uncommon for Charli to be taken to hospital.

"Uh yes. Dr. Tyson will be with you shortly. Your sister is in room 7 on the second floor. Take the elevator and then take a left and the last door on the left," the receptionist said. Kensi smiled and nodded her head at the receptionist before heading towards the elevator. Kensi stepped off the elevator when she reached the second floor and followed the directions she had been given to room 7. Walking into the room Kensi sighed. Charli's doctor, Dr. Grace Tyson was checking Charli's vitals and making sure her sugar levels were getting back to normal.

"Charli, what are we gonna do with you?" Kensi asked as she walked over and sat down on her hospital bed. Charli smiled up at her sister and shrugged.

"Love me, feed me and never leave me," Charli said with a silly grin. Kensi rolled her eyes.

"I thought that this was meant to stop being a regular occurrence once you turned 16 Charli. What was that New Year's Resolution? Oh I remember, I'm going to take better care of myself and of my sugar levels," Kensi said looking pointedly at her sister. Charli rolled her eyes.

"I was!" Charli said. Kensi shook her head.

"What happened this time?" Kensi asked.

"I was in history when I got light headed and passed out," Charli said looking away from her sister. "No big deal."

"Charli!" Kensi said looking at her little sister.

"Just don't tell mom!" Charli said. Kensi rolled her eyes. Since Julia had lost her husband and then Lachlan she had been extra protective of her two remaining girls. Kensi sighed before nodding her head.

"Can I go now Grace?" Charli asked.

"Hey Grace, why did this happen with her insulin pump. I mean, this hasn't happened in about a year," Kensi said.

"The insulin pump was faulty and we hadn't realized so we've put a new one in and we've been told that the new ones are much more reliable but I want to see you once a month for a while just to make sure that this one isn't either. That also means that you have to tell me as soon as something feels wrong. You have my number so use it. And the same goes to you Kensi and your mom," Grace said to Charli. Charli nodded her head.

"Okay so can I leave now?" Charli asked. Grace nodded her head.

"Rest well and don't do anything strenuous for a few days to let the pump settle. No athletics for a week or two either. You know your boundaries and you know when to stop so stop," Grace said. Charli nodded her head.

"I feel like I get this lecture every time I see you," Charli said with a small smile. Kensi rolled her eyes.

"That's probably because you are here WAY to much!" Kensi said as Grace handed her Charli's discharge papers. Kensi quickly signed them before she and Charli said goodbye to Grace and headed towards Kensi's car.Kensi looked at her little sister.

"You have got to stop ending up here," Kensi said. "Mom will flip!"

"That's why you don't tell her!" Charli said looking at her sister. Kensi rolled her eyes. She would always tell her mom what had happened but the good thing was, her mom never questioned Charli about it and that was why Kensi would always get the call about something that had happened and not her mom.

**NCIS: Los Angeles**

Julia walked in the front door and was surprised to see Kensi standing in the kitchen with a glass of water in her hand. Julia looked at her questionably.

"Charli," Kensi said. That was all it took for them to know what was going on. "She doesn't want you to know but her insulin pump stopped working and she collapsed at school. Apparently it was faulty. She has a new one and has to check in with Grace once a month for a couple months, make sure this one is good," Kensi said.

"Where is she now?" Julia asked.

"Asleep in her bed. She was watching a movie and I checked on her just before and she was asleep," Kensi said. Julia nodded her head.

"Are you staying for tea?" Julia asked. Kensi shrugged.

"I hadn't really thought about it to be honest," Kensi said. Julia nodded.

"Well now you are. We're having lasagne," Julia said. Kensi nodded her head.

"How was work?" Kensi asked.

"I was actually at your office today. I had to drop some files of to Hetty," Julia said. Kensi nodded her head. She was extremely glad that she didn't have to lie to her mom but she didn't fill her in on their cases. Unless she had too. She was glad to still have her mom and sister in her life. She had already lost a lot in her life and she didn't plan on losing her mom or Charli any time soon.

**End Chapter One**

**I hope you liked this story and let me know what you think. The next episode will be when just after Kensi and Deeks go undercover as a married couple aka 'Neighbourhood Watch'. Deeks will find out about Charli and probably be pissed.**

**SNEAK PEAK!**

"_**We've been partners for two years now. Why haven't you told me about your family before?" Deeks asked. "Is it because you didn't trust me enough? You trust me with your lives but not theirs? Is that it? I need space. I need to wrap my head around all this. I can't believe you have lied to me for two years. Kensi this is HUGE!" Deeks said before standing up and walking away leaving a devastated Kensi behind.**_


	2. Chapter 2

**NCIS: Los Angeles**

**DON'T OWN NCIS: LOS ANGELES OR THE CHARACTORS THAT YOU RECOGNIZE! **

**Life of a Blye**

**Chapter Two**

The undercover operation was over and they could go back to their normal lives. They were sitting at their desks in the early hours of the morning finishing up their paperwork and the case files so that the case could be done and dusted. Deeks remembered how Kensi had reacted about going on such a long undercover assignment.

"Hey Kens, why were you hesitant to go undercover?" Deeks asked his partner. Kensi sighed. She knew this day would come sooner or later and she was better off to just tell him what was happening and tell him about her family.

"It's a really long story," Kensi said.

"I have all day," Deeks said.

"Well you know about my dad being in the marines. What you don't know is about my other family. My mom is a lawyer at her own firm called JF and co," Kensi said.

"Julia Feldman is your mom?" Deeks asked. Kensi nodded.

"You know her?" Kensi asked.

"She is one of the best lawyers in LA and she works with NCIS," Deeks said. Kensi nodded her head again. "So your mom is some big hot shot lawyer? That doesn't explain why you didn't want to go," Deeks said. Kensi opened her desk draw and pulled out a picture. She walked over and handed it to Deeks.

"That's my brother and sister. That was taken two years ago before my brother died of cancer. His name was Lachlan and he died when he was 20. That's my sister Charlotte or Charli. She's 16 and she was the reason I didn't want to go," Kensi said. Deeks looked at her.

"Why?" Deeks asked.

"Charli is a type 1 diabetic. She has in insulin pump and last week when I disappeared it was because she collapsed at school. Her insulin pump stopped working and my mom was in the middle of a trial so she couldn't be there. I went to pick her up and make sure she was okay. I wanted to be here in case it happened again and my mom couldn't be there," Kensi said. "My sister and my mom are the only family I have left. My dad died when I was 15 and then Lachie died two years ago and that broke us. If I lost my little sister, it would kill my mom and it's something I don't think I could come back from. I'm sorry I haven't told you," Kensi said.

Deeks looked at Kensi gobsmacked. Here he was thinking that she was an only child and there her mom was dead. He had never imagined that Kensi's mom was still alive and that she had had two siblings and now only had one. She had a family and he was feeling sorry for her when he thought she was the only Blye left. He didn't have a family because he had shot his dad and his mom had been beaten to death. He was the only one left from his family.

"We've been partners for two years now. Why haven't you told me about your family before?" Deeks asked. "Is it because you didn't trust me enough? You trust me with your lives but not theirs? Is that it? I need space. I need to wrap my head around all this. I can't believe you have lied to me for two years. Kensi this is HUGE!" Deeks said before standing up and walking away leaving a devastated Kensi behind.

Kensi felt her eyes water. She had expected him to be angry but he had never expected for him to react so badly. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath. The only thing that would help her feel better would be her sister. She grabbed her keys and bag before heading towards her car and then driving to her mom and sister's place.

**NCIS: Los Angeles**

Kensi walked into her sister's room and smiled. She was lying on her bed listening to music and doing homework. Just like her mom had said. Kensi looked at the clock. She shouldn't have even been up this early on a Saturday morning. She was normally the one to sleep the longest out of the Blye family and to see her up and studying at 6am…that was something.

"Hey," Kensi said looking at her sister. Charli turned to see Kensi and smiled. She closed her laptop down and sat up on her bed.

"Hey! What are you doing here?" Charli asked.

"Why are you up?" Kensi asked.

"I have a meet today. I wanted to get some study done first," Charli said. Kensi looked at her sister before feeling her forehead.

"Are you okay? I mean, you don't feel sick or anything? This really isn't like you!" Kensi said looking at her sister with a smile. Charli rolled her eyes.

"What are you doing here so early? I thought you were still undercover!" Charli said as she stood and gave her sister a hug.

"I had a tough few weeks. Wanted to see the baby of the family," Kensi said with a smile. Charli glared at her sister. She hated being called the baby.

"Wanna talk about it?" Charli asked walking over to her window seat. Kensi followed and sat down opposite her sister.

"Not really but judging by your look, I'm going to have to anyway," Kensi said as she looked at her sister before looking out the window.

"Yup," Charli said with a small smile studding her sister.

"Before I went on this undercover op I really didn't want to go because of what happened last week, which reminds me…are you even allowed to be competing today?" Kensi asked.

"Don't change the subject! And yes! Grace said I could! Now…don't change the subject!" Charli said. Kensi rolled her eyes. Her sister, so persistent.

"Anyway I went but Deeks asked me about why I didn't want to go so I told him about you and about mom and about Lachie. He flipped and was angry because we had been partnered for two years and I hadn't told him. He said that he needed some space," Kensi said. Charli looked at her sister.

"Oh Kens. I am so sorry!" Charli said.

"Not your fault. I should have told him earlier," Kensi said.

"Why did he get so angry? I mean, in your line of work you don't trust easily. Shouldn't he know that?" Charli asked.

"I think it was more that when Dad's case came back and I was accused of murder and he was there for me, I think he expected that I would have told him then. But I didn't and now he probably never wants to see me again," Kensi said.

"Is it that time of the month?" Charli asked. Kensi looked at her sister with her eyebrow furrowed together.

"What…" Kensi trailed off before Charli cut her off.

"I've just never seen you so emotional about a partner before. Sure I've seen you upset, when you lost Dom but you never were this angry and annoyed at yourself and you were defiantly not that upset," Charli said. That was when it clicked in Charli's mind.

"You love him," Charli said looking at her sister.

"No!" Kensi said rather quickly.

"Ha! I know it! You do! Kensi!" Charli said with a grin on her face.

"Charli stop! I don't," Kensi said. Charli rolled her eyes.

"I'll stop if you do two things for me. 1 come with me today and 2 tell me where Deeks lives. I want to talk to him," Charli said. Kensi looked at her little sister like she had grown a second head.

"Are you insane? Why would I tell you that?" Kensi asked.

"Because I want to talk to him about why he's so angry. He won't talk to you but maybe he will talk to me," Charli said. Kensi shook her head.

"No way. I am not sending you to talk to him!" Kensi said.

"Because you love him!" Charli said in a sing song voice as she stood up and began to walk out of her room. Kensi groaned.

"I won't tell you where he lives but he likes to surf. Most likely he'll be surfing," Kensi said. That was enough for Charli. Plus if she really wanted to, she could just beg her mom to find the information anyway. She was going to make sure that Deeks forgave her sister and then, then she was going to play match maker!

**NCIS: Los Angeles**

After her athletic meet Charli had grabbed a lift with her best friend Izabella and they had gone to the beach. Charli had seen a picture of one Marty Deeks and knew that the beach in Malibu they were at was a great spot for surfing. They walked down onto the beach and smiled. She had had a successful day at the meet and now she was going to fix her sisters partnership.

"What are we doing here?" Bella asked her best friend.

"Trying to fix my sisters partnership," Charli said.

"You're gonna play match marker again aren't you?" Bella said. It was more of a statement than a question. Bella groaned. "Charli! The last time that you tried to play match maker with your sister you set her up with a druggo…who almost killed her!" Bella said. Charli rolled her eyes.

"Details!" Charli said looking at her best friend. "Plus, that was a rookie error. I'm better now. More prepared," Charli said as the continued to walk along the beach. Charli was looking up and down the beach when she saw shaggy blonde hair and she knew that was the man she was looking for.

"Wait here. I see him," Charli said. Bella looked at her best friend and knew that it was too late to try and interfere with what Charli was going to do. When Charli was on a mission, it was mission impossible to try and stop her.

**NCIS: Los Angeles**

Deeks was drying off on the beach when he could feel someone watching him and could feel someone walking towards him. He looked around and all he saw was a teenage girl. Nothing that seemed to be a threat. He continued to dry off before he pulled his shirt on over his head. The teenager was now standing beside him.

"Can I help you?" Deeks asked turning to look at the girl and that was when he saw the resemblance. She had olive tanned skin. Long brown hair that had been pulled up into a pony tail. She wore shorts and a singlet with flip flops on her feet. She had dark brown eyes. She was Kensi's little sister.

"Yeah, actually. You can. I'm Charli Blye. Kensi's sister."

**End Chapter Two**

**I hope you liked this chapter. Let me know what you think so far :)**

**SNEAK PEEK**

"_**Kensi, I'm sorry!"**_

"_**No Charli. No! You went behind my back and did what I told you not to! Why would you do that?"**_

"_**Don't be too hard on her. She helped me to understand a lot about you," Deeks said as he walked towards his partner. Kensi turned and looked at him.**_

"_**I'm sorry for the way I reacted to the news of your family. I shouldn't have reacted like that. And if you want, I still want to be your partner and to have you back every day we are in the field."**_

"_**That would be great Deeks. Thank-you." Kensi said looking at Deeks. "And you, don't think you're getting away with this and do not have any ideas about playing match maker! I almost got killed when you set me up before!" Kensi said turning to look at her sister who had a sheepish grin on her face.**_

"_**Again, really sorry about that!" Charli said before she turned and quickly walked away.**_

"_**I so want to hear that story!" Deeks said with a smile looking at his partner.**_


End file.
